


Облом

by TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: пост-ап, каннибализм и мастурбация





	Облом

**Author's Note:**

> пост-ап, каннибализм и мастурбация

Дверь со скрежетом открылась, впустив клуб колючего морозного воздуха, светлый луч раннего солнца и заиндевевшего Лена. Лен сбросил с плеча ногу и принялся хлопать себя по плечам и бокам, отряхиваясь.  
— Дверь закрой! — прервал его Джерри. — Все тепло выпустишь нахер. Что, все-таки решил идти?  
— Пойду, — сказал Лен мрачно, захлопнув дверь. — Вон нога какая. Две недели обеды варить можно. Неужели не проймет?  
Джерри пожал плечами. Ногу они оттяпали еще в начале зимы, когда дни были длиннее и можно было не застегивать верхнюю кнопку на куртке. Придурок забрел на их территорию и думал, что его спасет дурацкая 160-я «беретта» с подствольным гранатометом. То есть «беретта»-то была хорошей, да и придурок оказался ничего, хватило аж на месяц и еще вот — нога осталась. Правда, уже без ступни, но кто ж дареной ноге пальцы пересчитывает?  
— Удачи, — пожелал Джерри, доставая с полки кривоватую волосяную щетку и жестянку с меловым раствором: череп придурка сам себя не отполирует, а чем еще заняться в воскресенье? (Он нутром чуял, что сегодня воскресенье.)  
Лен сплюнул в угол и вышел, вскинув ногу на плечо, как полковой штандарт.

***

Вернулся он под вечер, мрачный и с ногой. Отхерачил кусок топором и бросил размораживаться в неработающую раковину.  
— Там суп, — сказал Джерри. Лен мотнул головой.  
— Мяса хочу.  
— Не дала?  
— Не дала. — Лен сжал кулаки и вздохнул так глубоко, что одна из уцелевших на рубашке пуговиц оторвалась и улетела под стол. — Ты же знаешь, какая она. С принципами. И с титьками.  
Он лег на кровать, расстегнул штаны, еще раз горестно вздохнул и принялся дрочить. Джерри загрустил. Он и сам с удовольствием вздрочнул бы на выдающиеся во всех смыслах титьки Джеммы, но рука не поднималась так оскорбить лучшего друга. Усилием воли Джерри выбросил из головы лишние мысли и с ожесточением продолжил полировать череп.   
За стенами бездушно догорал холодный день тринадцатой зимы апокалипсиса.


End file.
